thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Series 21
The twenty-first series of Thomas & Friends started airing on September 18, 2017. It is the shortest series to date with 18 episodes, and was narrated by Mark Moraghan. Episodes #Springtime for Diesel- Daisy's springs need fixing after Diesel bumps her, and when the rumors spread about Daisy not being able to be mended, Diesel begins to worry. #A Most Singular Engine- Diesel causes trouble between Daisy and Harvey by spreading rumors. #Dowager Hatt's Busy Day- Dowager Hatt runs the railway while Sir Topham is away, but causes confusion and delay. #Stuck in Gear- A branch gets stuck in the gears of Harvey's crane, but he doesn't want to make a fuss about it. #Runaway Engine- After mocking the way she was speaking up for herself, Stephen thinks that Millie ran away after hurting her feelings. #P.A. Problems- The Fat Controller's new public address system causes havoc at Knapford station. #Hasty Hannah- A new coach temporarily replaces Henrietta while she is at the works. #Cranky at the End of the Line- Cranky thinks he will be replaced by a big, new, fancy crane. #New Crane on the Dock- Cranky competes against Carly the new crane when she starts taking all his work. #Unscheduled Stops- Thomas starts making unscheduled stops for his passengers, which in turn delays others. #Philip's Number- Philip tries to discover why he has the number 68 painted on his side after being teased about it. #The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor- After Rosie is repainted red, she and James have a race. #A Shed for Edward- Edward searches for a new shed while his berth at Tidmouth is being repaired. #The Big Freeze- When a big freeze hits Sodor, Diesel finally proves himself to be a hero. #Emily in the Middle- Emily gets stuck in the middle while helping Donald and Douglas. #Terence Breaks the Ice- Terence takes a shortcut across a frozen lake while collecting Christmas trees. #Daisy's Perfect Christmas- Daisy is disappointed when her Christmas does not go exactly as planned. #Confused Coaches- Spencer and Gordon upset their passengers when their competitive behaviour gets out of hand. Songs *Set Friendship in Motion *Doing it Right (CGI Version) *Trying (CGI Version) *Little Engines (CGI Version) Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Donald and Douglas *Harvey *Emily *Spencer *Rosie *Belle *Stephen *Porter *Glynn *Ryan *Diesel *Daisy *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Salty *Dart *Den *Sidney *Paxton *Philip *Flynn *Skarloey *Victor *Luke *Millie *Bert *Rex *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Judy and Jerome *Terence *Bertie *Bulgy *Kevin *Harold *Cranky *Big Mickey *Reg *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *The Thin Clergyman *The Fat Clergyman *Dowager Hatt *Lord Callan *Farmer McColl *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *The Photographer *The Mayor of Sodor *Sir Robert Norramby *The Grumpy Passenger *The Great Composer *The Bird Watcher *The Blond-haired Boy *Albert's Wife *Thomas the Baby *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer *James' Driver *Bertie's Driver *Farmer Finney (not named) *Mike (not named; does not speak) *Skiff (does not speak) *Rocky (does not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Bill and Ben(cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Stafford (cameo) *Winston (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Sir Handel(cameo) *Peter Sam(cameo) *Slip Coaches(cameo) *Trevor (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Oliver(cameo) *Max and Monty(cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Jem Cole(cameo) *Fergus Duncan(cameo) *The Foreman(cameo) *Mr. Bubbles(cameo) *Captain Joe(cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *Sodor United Football Team (cameo) *The Search and Rescue Manager (cameo) *The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) *One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) *The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) *The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) *The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (cameo) *The Film Crew Leader (cameo) *Farmer Trotter(mentioned) *Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) *Oliver (music video cameo) *Flying Scotsman(music video cameo) *Hiro (music video cameo) *Connor (music video cameo) *Timothy (music video cameo) *Gator (music video cameo) *Samson (music video cameo) *Ashima (music video cameo) *Axel (music video cameo) *Raul (music video cameo) *Shane (music video cameo) *Yong Bao(music video cameo) *Gina (music video cameo) *Theo (music video cameo) *Lexi (music video cameo) *Diesel 10(music video cameo) *Ivan (music video cameo) *The Mainland Diesels(music video cameo) *Hugo (music video cameo) *Etienne (music video cameo) *Marion (music video cameo) *Duncan (music video cameo) *Rusty (music video cameo) *Toad (music video cameo) *Bradford (music video cameo) *The Climbers (music video cameo) *Stepney (mentioned in music video) Characters Introduced *Hannah *Carly *The Sea Serpents *The Woodsmen Cast UK, AUS and NZ *John Hasleras Thomas *Keith Wickhamas Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Skarloey, Bert, Bertie, Harold, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Farmer Finney, Lord Callan, the Great Composer, the Grumpy Passenger and the Woodsmen *Nigel Pilkingtonas Percy and A Passenger *Rob Rackstrawas James, Toby, Donald, Flynn, Big Mickey, the Thin Clergyman and the Red Sea Serpent *Joe Millsas Douglas *Teresa Gallagheras Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, The Blond-haired Boy, Albert's Wife and The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat *Kerry Shaleas Diesel, 'Arry, the Troublesome Trucksand Kevin (Hasty Hannah only) *Nicola Stapletonas Rosie *Matt Wilkinsonas Spencer, Cranky, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford, the Dock Manager and the Bird Watcher *William Hopeas Iron Bert and Farmer McColl *Bob Goldingas Stephen and Sidney *Tracy-Ann Obermanas Daisy *Steven Kynmanas Porter, Ryan, Paxton and Dart *David Bedellaas Victor and the Mayor of Sodor *Michael Leggeas Luke *Mike Gradyas Sir Robert Norramby *Miranda Raisonas Millie *Tim Whitnallas Jerome and Reg *Maggie Ollerenshawas Henrietta *Tom Stourtonas Rex, Terence and the Fat Clergyman *Rasmus Hardikeras Philip and the Troublesome Trucks *David Menkinas Porter (Cranky at the End of the Line only) *Lucy Montgomeryas Hannah and Carly *Colin McFarlaneas Bulgy and Bertie's driver *Ian McCueas the Blue Sea Serpent *Christopher Raglandas the Troublesome Trucks US and CAN *Joseph Mayas Thomas *William Hopeas Edward, Toby, Iron Bert, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford and the Dock Manager *Kerry Shaleas Henry, Gordon, Diesel, the Troublesome Trucks, Harold and Kevin *Rob Rackstrawas James, Donald, Flynn, Big Mickey, the Thin Clergyman and the Red Sea Serpent *Christopher Raglandas Percy and the Troublesome Trucks *Joe Millsas Douglas *Jules de Jonghas Emily and the Duchess of Boxford *Keith Wickhamas Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Den, Skarloey, Bert, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, Farmer Finney, the Great Composer, the Grumpy Passenger and the Woodsmen *Teresa Gallagheras Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, The Blond-haired Boy, Albert's Wife and The Lady in the Yellow Dress and Hat *Glenn Wrageas Spencer and Cranky *Nicola Stapletonas Rosie *Bob Goldingas Stephen and Sidney *Tracy-Ann Obermanas Daisy *Steven Kynmanas Ryan, Paxton and Dart *David Bedellaas Victor and the Mayor of Sodor *Michael Leggeas Luke *Mike Gradyas Sir Robert Norramby *Miranda Raisonas Millie *Tim Whitnallas Jerome and Reg *Maggie Ollerenshawas Henrietta *Tom Stourtonas Rex, Terence and the Fat Clergyman *David Menkinas Porter *Rasmus Hardikeras Philip and the Troublesome Trucks *Lucy Montgomeryas Hannah and Carly *Colin McFarlaneas Bulgy *Ian McCueas the Blue Sea Serpent *Nigel Pilkingtonas A Passenger Trivia *Arc Productions had produced the first seven episodes and Terence Breaks the Ice before their bankruptcy. *This series contains the 500th episode of the show, P.A. Problems. *This is the third series not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes, the first being the fifteenth series and the second being the twentieth series. *This series marks the first of many things: **Ian McCue's first series as creative executive and the first series to have him as part of the voice cast. **Micaela Winter's first series as producer for the series. **Sukhmani Kaur's first series as assistant production manager. **Zahara Andrews' first series as production co-ordinator. **Alan Kennedy's first series as director of post-production. **Ryan Quaglia's first series as post-production editor. **Gavin Ebedes' first series as supervising editor. **Terence, Bulgy and Farmer Finney's first appearances in full CGI. **Hackenbeck Tunneland Suddery Junction's first appearance in full CGI. **Big Mickey's first appearance with a face in the television series. **The first series in where Hiro does not appear since his introduction in Hero of the Rails. **The first series since the fifteenth not to introduce any new engines. **The first series since the sixteenth to have all of its episodes released in the same year. **The first series to have episodes fully animated by Jam Filled. *This is the only series for a few things: **The only series to date in where Duck, Caitlin, Stafford, Rheneas, Mike and Oliver the Excavator appear, but do not speak since their introductions. **The only series to date since he returned in Misty Island Rescue in which Whiffdoes not appear. **The only series to date in where Scruff, Connor, Samson, Hugo, Marion and Bradford do not appear since their introductions. **The only series to date since where Oliver and Toad do not appear since their returns in the eighteenth series. **The only series to date where Caitlin appears, but without Connor who does not appear since his introduction in King of the Railway. **The only series to have no episodes written by Andrew Brennerdespite being the head writer. **The only series since she joined the voice cast in Tale of the Brave not to have Olivia Colmanas part of the voice cast. **The only series to date in which Big Mickey and Farmer Finney have speaking roles. *This series also marks the last of several things: **Mark Moraghan's last series as narrator for the UK and US dubs. **The last series to utilise the original Thomas storytelling format. **Boris Andreev's last series as art director. **Alan Kennedy's last series as post-production supervisor. **Gavin Ebedes' last series as editor. **The last series to have Helen Farrall as part of the writing team. **The final series in which the Steam Team consists of all eight of its original members. **The final series to have Edward, Henry and Toby as main characters and members of the Steam Team. **The final series to have an episode where Thomas does not appear at all. From the twenty-second series onwards, he appears and narrates every episode. **The last series to use the Engine Roll Call on a regular basis. **The last series to be aired on Family Jr. in Canada. Treehouse TV in Canada took over from Series 22 onwards. *This is the shortest series of the main series to date, with there only being eighteen episodes. Originally, a full 26-episode series was planned, but eight were cut to make way for the development of Big World! Big Adventures! and the twenty-second series. It was also confirmed on Sodor Island Forums that it was needed to make up for the delayed productions of the nineteeth and twentieth series, due to The Adventure Begins being fast-tracked into Arc Productions' schedule. While confirming that two of the episodes that were cut would have focused on Rosie and Bulgy, respectively. It is currently unknown what the other six episodes would have been.